


With Bricks! In a Pillowcase!

by Plagg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, but idk if i wanna put them in a series, either way its too late where i am to even try editing anything, im going to bed, pidge is lilo confrmed, this is totally gonna become a thing with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna stuff you in a blender, push puree and feed you to the other paladins!” she threatened. “And when they say “Mmm!  This is great, what’s your secret?!” I’m gonna say-“</p><p>In which Allura is totally Nani and Pidge is Lilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bricks! In a Pillowcase!

Allura ran to Pidge’s room, keying in the access code only to be denied.  Groaning, the princess thumped her head against the door.  “Pidge…open the door, Pidge…”

“Go away,” Pidge called from inside.  The sound of music seeped through the door, and Allura slid down the wall, reaching for the panel in the wall.  If she had to rewire the frickin’ door to get inside, she was going to rewire the frickin’ door. 

Unfortunately, it appeared Pidge had planned on this and had stapled the wires to the back of the wall.  Allura let out a whine, pulling herself closer.  She grabbed a staple remover that was conveniently left inside and started to pull out staples.  “You are _so_ dead when I get in there!”

Pidge simply turned up their music, stretching on the floor and placing their hands behind their head. 

Allura rolled her eyes and continued pulling staples.  “I’m gonna stuff you in a blender, push puree and feed you to the other paladins!” she threatened.

One of the other aforementioned paladins, Shiro, just so happened to walk down the hallway at this point.  He and the other three were supposed to bonding with Coran, just as Allura and Pidge were _supposed_ to be doing.  They were apparently doing just as well Coran and Hunk’s cooking battle.  The kitchen had turned into the _Chopped_ kitchen, and Shiro wanted no part of the mess.  So instead, he was met with Allura squirming in the wall…

“And when they say “Mmm!  This is great, what’s your secret?!” I’m gonna say-“

Shiro slid his boot around Allura’s ankle, yanking the princess back out into the light quick enough for her to gasp.

“-love…” Allura tried to mend her fussings, getting to her feet with the staple remover still in hand.  “And…and bonding…”

“What’s going on here, Allura?” Shiro asked, hands on his hips.

“Well, you see, Pidge and I were, uh, playing a game!” Allura tried, hiding the staple remover behind her back.  “Yeah, yeah, it was just girl stuff, you know!”

“In that case, why don’t we go in and see Pidge?” Shiro said, crossing his arms.

Allura’s face dropped as she looked from Shiro to the door, then back to Shiro.  “Uh…” she glanced down the hallway, “Just a minute…”  With that, she took off.  Within seconds, there was a loud thud inside Pidge’s room and some crashing before the loud music cut off.

“Heyyy!” Pidge whined just as the door slid opened to reveal a panting, flustered Allura.

“So,” Allura heaved big breaths, “why don’t we go get some lunch or something?”

Shiro looked past Allura, snickering at the pouting Pidge on the floor.  “Pidge?  Happy down there?” he asked, plopping down in front of the younger paladin.

Allura spun around to face Pidge, desperation on her features.  She had always, always, _always_ wanted a little sister, and with Pidge she kind of had that.  If only Pidge was easier to bond with…

“I’m adjusted,” Pidge started, confusing both Allura and Shiro.   “Allura makes food in all four food groups, lets me take naps…”

Thrilled, Allura threw both of her fists into the air, an action she’d seen from Lance so many times.  But, it appeared that Pidge misunderstood her.

“…and disciplines me?” Pidge said in a higher pitched voice.

Shiro’s eyes widened and he glanced back at Allura before turning back to Pidge.  “Discipline?  What do – what do you mean?”

Deciding to just roll with it, figuring that at least a little entertainment would arise from this, Pidge continued.  “She disciplines real good.  Sometimes five times a day.  With bricks!”  Pidge held back snickers when Allura buried her face in her hands.

“B-bricks?” Shiro repeated.

“Uh-huh, in a pillowcase,” Pidge said nonchalantly. 

Allura ran to their side, slapping a hand over Pidge’s mouth.  “OK, that’s enough sugar for you, you little cutie!”  Maybe the bricks idea wasn’t that bad…  “Aren’t they such a scream?”

Shiro had no idea.  He wasn’t sure what to think.  He was just very concerned about Pidge’s imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna end up frickin rewriting the entirety of Lilo and Stitch with Voltron characters and I'm not sorry.


End file.
